Allumette
by Sarah Fortune
Summary: " Tant de suavité, de beauté, même ta peau me rappelais la douceur d'une flamme d'allumette. Tes mains, pourtant froides, me remplissaient d'un frisson de bonheur. Tu m'envoutais, si puissant ton sort était, alors mon art le serait. Plus notre relation avançait, plus mon art grandissait, jamais mon art ne fut aussi grandiose, mais pas parfait. Car la perfection, c'était toi. "


Petite précision, non, il n'y aura pas Sasori, mais une jeune femme, une anonyme.

Et aussi, je vous conseille d'écouter en même temps "Take me to the church" d'Hozier.

* * *

Des couleurs sublimes s'élevaient dans la pièce, l'éclairant de sublimes couleurs. Des couleurs chaudes, _comme toi_. Vacillante était la flamme qui brûlait devant moi, la plus belle que je n'avais jamais vu et c'était bien normal, je n'attendais pas moins de toi. Après tout, _tu es mon œuvre d'art_.

Mon regard bleu azur était comblé, voilà l'aboutissement de la beauté mon cœur, la tienne. Toi mon amour.

Je savais que c'était toi, dès que je t'ai vu. Une telle beauté, ma chérie, en toi, sur toi, cette aura, tout. Tu admirais mon art dans cette galerie, toi, sublime créature descendu des cieux, toi et tes yeux verts si intenses et tes cheveux si rouge, rouge feu, c'était plus qu'une coïncidence, c'était un signe.

Tout me raccrochait à toi à ce moment là, tout. Tu avais l'air surprise de me voir venir vers toi et te complimenter. Mon cœur avait définitivement fondu quand ta voix s'éleva dans les airs, pour me répondre ; tout chez toi était parfait. Tout.

Je devais te faire mienne.

Je me retournais et pris un pinceau, le plus beau, celui que tu m'avais offert un jour, tu aimais bien m'offrir des choses. Je trempais mon pinceau dans la peinture noir et mit ma signature sur la toile blanche qui s'offrait devant moi : "Deidara".

Quand ta voix s'élevait, mélodieuse, pour dire mon prénom, je me sentais envelopper d'une fumée envoûtante. Tant de suavité, de beauté, même ta peau me rappelait la douceur d'une flamme d'allumette. Tes mains, pourtant froides, me remplissaient d'un frisson de bonheur. Tu m'envoutais, si puissant ton sort était, alors mon art le serait.

Plus notre relation avançait, plus mon art grandissait, jamais mon art ne fut aussi grandiose, mais pas parfait. **Car la perfection, c'était toi**.

Quand tu m'offrais ton corps, sous tes caresses la braise en moi refaisait surface, et le feu de l'orgasme que nous partagions ne fut jamais aussi puissant de ma vie. Alors oui, tu devais être ma dernière œuvre.

Les sirènes des pompiers et de la police se firent entendre. Alors moi, l'artiste, posait une dernière fois le pinceau. Je déplaçais le tableau à côté du feu que tu étais devenue ma douce, là voilà mon amour, ma plus belle œuvre, toi. Tu es la plus belle œuvre d'art qui m'ait été donné d'admirer.

Je sortis la boîte d'allumette et j'en sortis une que j'allumais. Pff, quelle chose pathétique à côté de toi.

Ma flamme, ma belle flamme. Regarde toi, comme tu es belle, tu n'as jamais été aussi belle que maintenant, ma vie.

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes devant la beauté que tu étais. Mon cœur ne battait que pour toi, et mes sentiments étaient tellement puissant que devant toi ma fierté augmentait sans cesse.

Dans ce brasier géant de notre appartement, quelque chose reluisait, ta bague de fiançailles. Je me mis à sourire, tu étais à moi, jusqu'à la fin, tu devais partir de la plus belle des façons.

Jetant l'allumette consumée à côté de nous, je pris le pistolet sur la table puis je vins à toi. Une fois dans ce feu qui brûlait mes cheveux d'or, je m'allongeais à côté de toi, te tenant la main et t'embrassant une dernière fois. Je mis le canon dans ma bouche.

J'arrive ma douce, je ne te laisse pas longtemps seule, je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand tu n'es pas avec moi. Tu m'attends mon bébé ? J'arrive, regarde, je suis là, je te vois.

Mon amour, je t'aime.

Et j'appuyais sur la gâchette.

* * *

 **note de l'auteur** :

Bon, je vais le dire, en écrivant, j'ai pleuré, voilà c'est dit ! J'ai chialé et j'ai eu des frissons à chaque mot que j'écrivais et c'est la première fois, je n'ai jamais eu une intensité pareil dans mes écrits ou même dans ceux des autres. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui c'est passé.

Je dois dire que l'inspiration met venu d'un coup, en jouant avec une allumette en feu (oui je suis pyromane, je l'avoue Sherlock). Je voyais très bien Deidara fou amoureux, artiste et pyromane. Je ne voulais pas mettre Sasori, même si ça l'aurait fait tout aussi bien je l'avoue, mais j'ai voulu faire un hétéro cette fois-ci, donc voilà ~

Merci de me laisser votre avis et votre état émotionnel (pas grandiose je l'avoue).

Den'.


End file.
